Love You Bug-Boy
by Something-Raptored
Summary: I have yet to read a good Shrimpshipping lemon, so I made one myself! Lemon is basically the entire thing, so if you don't like it I'd move onto something else... Shrimpshipping, Yaoi, and naturally lemon! (The fanfic is so much better than this summary, please trust me on it.)


The room was electric with energy, heated tension rising in jolts of passion as moonlight snuck peeks at two lovers currently wrestling in a vague and passionate match against each other on their bed. Occasional small noises here and there came from the two as they went on like this – a grunt of effort here, the creaking of the bed there, smacks of lips ramming together or other, infinitely sultrier body parts that struck dully together in a repetitive yet exhilarating cycle of small moans and emotion.

"Mmn," A rather sensual gasp stuck to the boy's throat as his lover pressed his lips against his neck. "Y-you know I hate when you d—ahh!"

The boy beneath him gave a lust-filled, throaty laugh and attacked the sensitive skin of his lover's neck with a harsh nip of his teeth, causing goosebumps to flare up against his neck. "No you don't…"

The smaller male gasped out in pure pleasure as he felt the slick surface of his lover's tongue glide down the side of his neck, pausing to flick at a relatively fresh love-bite from their last experience together. Coherent thoughts faded like droplets of milk being added to a cup of water. "Nnh, Rex…!"

A lustful need for power completely overtook Rex and his lips crashed once more with Weevil's delicate skin, this time showing no mercy as kisses and bites alike showered the greater area of Weevil's neck. Every little whimper and plea from the smaller boy, no matter how tiny or subtle, struck Rex's need for intimacy like a comet crashing into the surface of the sun – it had taken the brunette years to get Weevil to open up enough to allow him chances to show true passion, and every chance to give the boy something to moan about was every chance Rex took without further any hesitation or second thought.

Currently on top, Weevil was certainly doing a poor job of keeping his dominance; Rex knew very well that something inside Weevil loved being dominated, even if the bug-lover would never say so himself. There was a silent sign in the way his eyes sparkled when they met with Rex's during the middle of their lovemaking, the way he panted and moaned and blushed – Weevil may not have been anywhere near as hormonal as Rex was, but when it came to the select few times that he would let his guard down and allow himself to find enjoyment in their acts of romance, he was an open book that the dino-duelist adored reading over and over again until it was a worn-out, memorized pattern sitting fresh in his one-track mind. Weevil Underwood, the boy who loved few things more than winning and proving constantly that he was the best at something, loved being dominated by Rex Raptor of all people, the person that he had won against during the Regional Championship, and Rex adored giving Weevil a hard time about it whenever he could.

A throaty groan broke Rex's contact with Weevil's neck as their erections brushed against each other momentarily, and any coherent thoughts either boy had been collecting turned to mush as an almost animalistic instinct overtook the two; Rex desperately tried to reverse their positions and Weevil was doing anything in his power to bring pleasure to his larger brunette boyfriend. Somehow finding himself plowing into the pillows and sheets as Rex reversed their roles, Weevil turned to lie on his back and stared up wistfully at his lover, everything a slight blur without the visual aid of his glasses. Although he usually trusted nothing when he was rendered legally blind, Rex had given him more than enough reasons to trust him completely, and Weevil was putty in the older male's hands so long as that trust was never broken or misused.

"Turn on your stomach…" Rex purred sensually, edging closer to capture Weevil's lips in his own. Hands wrapped around any part of Rex they could get on, sliding gracelessly down his back as Weevil scrambled to collect any sort of skin in between his fingers. Erections brushed together again and Weevil groaned against the kiss, giving Rex the perfect opportunity to plunge his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. Precum dripped here and there shamelessly and Rex's arms went to grasp around Weevil's lower waist, pulling the boy closer to him. Weevil's every thought was blurred as badly as his vision and he allowed Rex total dominance, complying to the boy's silent but obvious wishes as tongues alighted in an elaborate dance of passion and romance. Weevil secretly loved when Rex did this; he would give a husky, lustful demand and then distract himself entirely by kissing Weevil and getting lost in the moment. He knew that this would not last, however, and quite frankly foreplay wasn't as good to the stubborn bug-duelist as getting to the actual main event was.

Half-lidded eyes locked with each other as Weevil pulled away from the kiss, moonlight completely illuminating Weevil's every feature and hiding Rex's in the midst of mysterious, ebony shadows. A sultry smirk crossed Rex's features as Weevil leaned up to wrap his arms around the older boy's neck; a wordless gesture of gratitude and affection. Lust faded momentarily to a soft, fluttering feeling of almost childlike love before Weevil released his grip and slightly wiggled his leg trapped under Rex's, the sign that he was ready to flip over and needed Rex to remove his body from atop Weevil's. A bittersweet smile of temporary parting tugged at both boys' lips and Rex nudged forward, pecking at Weevil lightly before sitting up, covers brushing down his body as he straightened his spine. Moonlight caught every one of his features now and illuminated them; bangs were bleached white in the essence of the moon and every contour of his body caught the saturated light perfectly as he showed off his body for the younger boy. Weevil flipped gracefully onto his stomach, head tilting over his shoulder as he watched Rex preparing himself for entry. Excitement pent-up in a fluttery, giddy fury in his stomach; every time watching Rex as he worked smoothly to prepare himself for intercourse felt like the first time for Weevil.

Rex's hand grasped around the base of his penis, smearing precum down its length – the boy always produced so much, Weevil found it redundant and unnecessary to use any lubrication. His head shot back in a hazy cloud of lust as he pumped down the length of his member, and Weevil shuddered inwardly with pleasure at watching the act; Rex was so sexy it hurt.

When the brunette boy determined he was hot-and-bothered enough, his hand removed itself from his cock and rubbed against the sheets to clear evidence of the act ever occurring, and without a word Rex slithered closer to Weevil, sauntering over to him with confidence that shot Weevil's hormones through the roof. The way he moved, the way he presented himself; it was dangerous. Just short of dripping confidence off of his every feature, Rex was erotic in a way that Weevil couldn't even describe. Maybe it was his own smitten emotions that viewed Rex as some sort of high-school boy a love-struck schoolgirl would harbor naïve feelings towards, or the fact that he enjoyed being dominated so much – Weevil would never know, nor would he ever care – so long as Rex could wear out his own wants and needs and Weevil could get pleasure out of whatever it was Rex was doing.

"You gonna move?" Weevil's voice jutted out huskily. His cock throbbed for attention against the mattress, flutter excitement in his stomach spiking. "Or are you gonna sit there all night and keep me waiting…?"

Rex hunched over his lover, cock brushing faintly against Weevil's backside. Weevil's face twisted to where his chin brushed against his shoulder, and Rex's face craned down to meet his, lips locking together. Weevil allowed his shoulders to relax, tilting his head slightly against Rex's kiss until it broke. Rex sat up again and waited expectantly, Weevil responsively extending his arms out to the mattress below him as he supported himself up on his elbows. His legs moved as well, buckling underneath him weakly; he knew the position wouldn't last forever, as Rex always got caught up in his lovemaking to the point of almost slamming Weevil against the headboard with each thrust he dragged out. As rough as he may be, Rex was a hopeless romantic underneath layers and layers of hormones and a one-track mind, and every so often had shining moments of being a picturesque boyfriend. Weevil could never tell if their lovemaking session was going to be passionate or hormone-fuelled; Rex was an enigma when it came to intentions and never ceased to amaze Weevil.

Rex's hand moved to slap lightly at Weevil's backside, earning a blush and a glare from the smaller boy. "Y-you're insufferable… I keep telling you not to do that…" He pouted, cheers flaring up scarlet in embarrassment.

"Mn, keep saying that n' see what happens." Rex purred back, too turned on to truly sound anything but aroused. His hand retreated to rub against the tip of his penis, collecting precum on his fingers – Weevil knew what was coming up and wordlessly spread his legs for Rex almost nervously, as if asking permission for the first time. Rex adopted a loving smile. "I'm gonna stretch you now out now, okay?"

"If I wasn't okay with it we wouldn't be to this pa—_oh!_" Weevil cut himself off and moaned as Rex inserted an experimental finger swiftly into his ass, swiveling subconsciously as to allow Rex more room to work. Another digit was added and Rex cocked his head to the left, watching Weevil's lips open in a slight gasp as he stretched and glided with smooth movements.

Knowing well that the gesture was appreciated, Rex crooked his fingers and brushed further against Weevil's walls until he brushed against a small bump, and Weevil sucked his breath in instantly, quivering under the boy's touch. Satisfied at getting a reaction from the boy, Rex continued this for a moment before sliding his fingers out, determining Weevil ready.

"T-tease…" The blinded boy muttered in vague crossness, pouting as he rested his head against the pillow.

"I'll have to fix that, then." Rex edged towards his boyfriend and gave a predatory grin, his fingers moving to delicately trace along the faint outline of Weevil's spine. His lover shuddered against his touch, and Rex gave a low, happy noise not unlike a purr as he craned Weevil's hips towards his own.

Weevil shuddered sweetly at Rex's featherweight tough, fighting himself as he tried to remain calm enough to speak smoothly. "Get on with it then…"

Rex's hands went to spread Weevil, and without further word he slid in as slowly as he could – he knew that no matter how many times they made love, the initial shock of going from being stretched to being filled completely always made Weevil cringe, and Rex wanted to make the feeling as mutually pleasurable for the both of them as possible. Weevil tensed up under the gesture, walls tightening around Rex's cock in a mesmerizing, clenching warmth that made Rex want to give into his own enjoyment almost immediately. As Rex felt the base of his penis engulfed in pure warmth, cock slipped in as deeply as it could go, he paused momentarily to allow Weevil time to adjust. The dominated boy quivered sweetly as he shoved his ass further up against Rex's groin, vibrations trembling gently against Rex's hands as he slid out slightly.

"Gods…" Weevil sighed weakly as if placed in a complex trance. Goosebumps rose on Rex's flesh as the tone of Weevil's voice went straight to his groin, and through the vague, fuzzy hot mess of his hormone-controlled mind one thought planted itself deep down – _make him moan and keep his insults away._ As gradually as he could allow himself to go without feeling like he wasn't making any progress at all, Rex pumped back in and gave a soft sigh, head tilting back in ecstasy as brunette curls cascaded down his back.

"Go faster, you—_mn – _snail…" Weevil snapped through his own cloud of hormones.

_As you wish._ Enflamed by Weevil's commands as if they were the very lifeline that kept Rex from slipping away into pure feeling, Rex sped up thrusting almost instantly. Rex had always figured that, being a hormone-induced mess while Weevil was more civilized, he enjoyed the feeling of intercourse a great deal more than Weevil did and got a greater amount of pleasure from the act. Getting Weevil to give a command that would result in him being reduced to more of a quivering, panting mess was a win-win for the dino-duelist; despite him being the dominant partner, Rex was loyal to Weevil and every wish of the spectacled boy was Rex's command.

A poorly-stifled moan escaped Weevil's lips as the tip of Rex's cock located his prostate, and a vague smirk crossed the dino-duelist's features as he focused primarily on catching that spot with every thrust he made. Hazy emotions here and there flittered through Rex's mind – touch him here, please him there. Weevil pivoted his hips especially to match the rhythm of Rex's thrusts, and as he got the hang of it another suggestion came to the boy.

He hunched slightly over his lover, abdomen resting comfortably against Weevil's lower back as his arms moved to wrap around Weevil's stomach. A hand crept down lower until it made contact with the hot-and-bothered wet mess he had been searching for, and with a satisfied smile Rex's hand wrapped around the base of his lover's cock.

"_R-Rex!" _Weevil gasped, throwing his head back instantly as his eyes squeezed shut. Almost as if in direct response, Rex pumped his hand in swift, squeezing movements, varying everything he could do with his hand. Fingernails gently scraping against the underside of Weevil's cock accompanied with the fact that Rex was currently slamming in and out of Weevil at breakneck speed left only a small amount of room for other thoughts to accumulate. Dilated eyes pressed shut as a one-track mind was completely reduced to mush, every other primal instinct taking over as Rex pumped and scraped and squeezed – the moans coming from beneath him didn't help at all and only worked to intensify his need to satisfy both himself and his partner. The tip of Weevil's cock seeped dangerously with precum, red and hot to the touch as Rex's hand slid over it again and again. With each passing stroke his dick turned to a firmer, angrier exclamation point of need; Rex's other hand squeezed and grasped and stroked played in varying motions.

Weevil, apparently needing something more, broke out in a desperate plea not unlike someone who wanted you to quit tickling them as they laughed uncontrollably. "Stop!"

Rex's eyes fluttered opened, hormones breaking to a half as he immediately removed his hand, sliding out of Weevil smoothly. Weevil took a moment to readjust and, with a grunt of effort, flipped onto his back so he was staring up at Rex, entire face flushed red in an exhausted blush.

The older boy's eyes widened in understanding as Weevil shuffled closer to him, moonlight catching his every feature and accentuating it – the way his cheeks shone scarlet, his overall disheveled appearance… Rex's eyes trailed downwards and he gave a small smile at the passive pose his partner was assuming. Hands grasped at the smaller male's hips and pulled him upward slightly until his cock rested at the crook of Weevil's groin.

Blue eyes lit up like crystals gazed up inquisitively at their partner and he cocked his head in silent asking, eyes shining with a sort of innocence that would almost pass him off as a virgin had Rex not known any better. Rex entered the boy again, this time not earning a gasp of shock from Weevil, and as he eased in Rex knew exactly what he wanted to do and in what order.

A mischievous smile lit up Rex's face and he thrust swiftly, leaning over his lover as hands continued to edge his hips closer. Blue eyes squeezed shut instinctively as the tip of Rex's cock made contact with his prostate after a few experimental thrusts; the moment Rex caught sight of the change in expression he was certain he had gotten it right and continued to pound at this angle, each time earning a slightly more arousing reaction from his partner.

Rex's hand snaked down to pump back at the base of Weevil's cock mercilessly, precum seeping at a faster and faster pace; Weevil's breath grew into shallow tufts of excitement, his hands shooting to scratch into the small of Rex's back. His fingernails drug around Rex's sides, dangerously close to shedding blood as they rested at where subtle curves made a slight descent inward.

"R-Rex, I-I'm going to…"

Weevil's breath hitched in his throat and a sharp moan of ecstasy escaped his lips as cum exploded from the tip of his cock, spilling down Rex's hands and over the stomachs of both boys. A distorted version of Rex's name gracelessly tumbled in the moan as well, mixed in with breaths and pants as the boy bathed in the afterglow of his climax.

Rex, not quite ready to climax, gave a slight purr in approval as he now bent to meet with Weevil, muscles meeting together as Rex laid on top of Weevil entirely. Hands wrapped around his back as lips met in a heated flash of fury, Rex's tongue desperately parting Weevil's lips as he thrust into the now relaxed cavern of his boyfriend. Thankful that Weevil wasn't putting up much of a fight, Rex's arms found themselves wrapped around the younger boy's neck, pulling them together until noses crashed and fumbled. The brunette knew he wouldn't last too long; he never did after he allowed Weevil to come first – the act of causing his partner to climax always sent him that much closer to tumbling off the edge himself.

After a particularly hard thrust, Rex gathered enough breath to manage to speak. "K-kiss my neck…" A breathless moan of demand managed to fit compactly into one syllable. Eyes locked with each other for but a moment before Weevil gave an almost unnoticed nod, followed by the boy hunching forward so he could hit the spot Rex wanted most.

Lips locked gently around skin, teeth prodded the area with a slight nip, and the moment Rex felt his boyfriend's tongue ghost over his skin in a flurry of passion his world exploded.

A noise unmatched by any other poured out of Rex as he climaxed, immediately slowing his thrusting until he ceased altogether. Weevil released his hold from Rex's neck and changed its attack to his lips, and neither cared at their graceless form as tongues crashed and fumbled together. Rex finally pulled out and gave an exhausted grunt of exhaustion as he fell onto the sheets next to Weevil.

The slightly blinded boy shuffled closer to Rex until their chests met, his head moving to rest underneath his brunette's chin. Tanned arms wrapped around the small of his boyfriend's back, and with a sigh of content Rex pressed a kiss to Weevil's forehead. Eyes were too heavy to lock one last time, and with a quiet mumble of, "Love you, dino-breath…" Weevil slipped into a fitful sleep.

"Love you too, Bug-boy…" Rex sighed long after Weevil's breathing had evened out, chin nuzzling into aqua hair as the dino-duelist himself shut his eyes and succumbed to the warm pull of slumber.


End file.
